Cinderella
by ShushI'mAReaderInBed
Summary: All the Hetalia girls get together and grumble about not being able to save themselves. Songfic!


**Cinderella**

**Songfic**

**So, I heard this song and immediately thought of the Hetalia girls. They're all really strong characters, and aside from Hungary and Belarus, which of them actually does anything. So, the only pairings in here are PruHun, with the obvious one-sided BelLiet and BelaRus that happens every time I involve Belarus in anything. Is it just me, or can I really see them doing this? I mean, I know they all loves their brothers ect, but I bet even Liechtenstein wants a break sometimes. At the beginning, They are all just saying hello in their languages, if you're wondering. So yeah, I can totally see them doing this. And I'm sorry, I had to do re-do this when I realised I'd forgotten Monaco... Anyways, to see where I got the inspiration for this search "Hetalia girls don't wanna be like Cinderella" into Youtube. Also, Ind, SpaMano is my OTP, but PruHun's a very close second. And thanks for reminding me about Monaco this morning.**

**Switzerland: Don't be ridiculous, Liechtenstein would never be like that!**

**Me: Really?**

**Switzerland: No, and you have no right to make her! You don't own "I don't wanna be like Cinderella" OR Hetalia!**

* * *

Hungary was brushing her hair. Well, actually, she was just trying to get her hairbrush out of it. "Ugh..." she sighed into the mirror. "I need a girl's night." Inspired, she abandoned her attempts at the hairbrush and picked up her mobile. Her other hand groped round in the drawer for a pen and a piece of paper. "Ukraine?"

* * *

Ukraine was lying in bed, fiddling with her pitchfork when the phone rang. "Алло?" she asked curiously. "Ukraine?" Ukraine recognised the voice of Hungary down the phone.

"Da. What do you want?" she asked amiably. She was glad to get a phone call, as they weren't very common for her. "Oh, I'm glad I could get through to you. Your sister isn't picking up..."

"She's sulking. I think Russia refused again." Ukraine sighed. She would never get over her sister's infatuation with her brother. "Anyway, why do you need us?"

There was laughter down the other end of the phone. "I'm planning a girl's night tonight, would you two like to come?"

Ukraine smiled. "I'd love to, I will ask Bela. What time should we get there?"

"Come anytime between 6 and 7. Bring stuff to stay over. Oh, and I'm not quite sure what we'll be doing, but we might go out, so bring a weapon or something.

"What?"

"I cannot promise we will not run into France," Hungary explained.

"Oh... Bye then!"

"Bye! See you later!"

* * *

Belgium was sitting outside listening to her brother grumble on and on about Spain (who had recently visited) when she got the phone call. "Hallo? Who is this?"

"Hi, Belgium! It's Hungary here! Austria's out and I want to have a girl's night tonight! Ukraine's coming and Belarus might be, so are you able to?"

"Course I am! Are you asking anyone else?"

"All the girls!" Hungary's voice rang down the line and Belgium smiled. This was going to be fun.

"I'm worried all of us sleeping over in one place might attract unwanted attention from you-know-who-" Belgium grimaced "- so bring something to fend him off if you need to!"

" 'Kay! See you there!"

" 'Bye!"

* * *

Switzerland picked up the phone at the house he shared with his little sister. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Oh, hello Switzerland! It's Hungary! I was wondering if Liechtenstein could stay the night at mine?"

"Who else will be there?"

"It'll just be me, Ukraine and Belgium," Hungary pleaded, feeling it best not to mention the slightly volatile Belarusian that might also be coming. "And if France shows up we're all coming prepared so...?" She left an unasked question at the end of the sentence.

"Very well. I'll call her."

There was a pause before a bit of scuffling and Liechtenstein's sweet accented voice came over the line. "Hungary?"

"Hi! has Switzerland told you the facts?"

"Ja. He also said to bring a gun in case France shows up."

"Oh good - between 6 and 7 then."

"Ja, all right. Bye!"

* * *

Taiwan was at a family reunion among the Asians, against her wishes. She was sitting next to Vietnam and worrying about how many of China's stuff would still be in one piece at the end of the day when she got a text.

_Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush! But I'm planning a girl's night tonight and wondered if you wanted to come along with Vietnam! Not sure what we'll be doing, so bring something to defend yourself in case France pop up! come at 6-7 tonight. Bye!_

_Hungary x_

Taiwan turned to her sister and nudged her, showing her the text. The other nation nodded and together the siblings slipped backwards out the door.

* * *

Seychelles was rock pooling when she heard her phone beeping from the beach. She scrambled over to where she'd left her bags and answered it. "Salut?"

"Hi, it's Hungary! I was wondering if you'd like to come over tonight for a girl's night."

"I'd love to! Shall I ask Monaco for you, it'll save you the trouble." smiled Seychelles packing up her stuff as she did so.

"Okay, be here at 6-7 and make sure France doesn't come too!"

"We'll bring something to fend him off," promised the young nation as she rang off

* * *

Time Skip

* * *

"All right, so we're all here!" grinned Hungary as Liechtenstein flopped down on the sofa.

"Only just," said nation sighed. "Bruder found out more people were coming than you said. It took absolutely age to convince him to let me come."

"Yes, my brother was acting the same over me," smile Belgium, rolling her eyes.

"It's like China and Japan are convinced we're incapable of looking after ourselves, right Viet?" grumbled Taiwan, looking to her sister for support.

"Russia follows me round to check I'm okay all the time," complained Ukraine as she laid out the beds.

"And that guy Lithuania does the same to me!" chipped in Belarus angrily.

"France won't accept we've grown up!" complained Seychelles, and Monaco looked up from her book and nodded.

"I think Austria thinks I'm made of glass or something..." sighed Hungary. "It's like living in a fairytale!"

Music started up from nowhere and Monaco jumped up with her book in her hand in her hand. The cover revealed it was Cinderella. She seemed to have brought it with here, though no-one knew why. She opened it and gestured for Ukraine to join her reading it. Seychelles and Belarus curled up at their feet and started to sing - wait, what?

_"When I was just a little girl_  
_My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story"_

Liechtenstein smiled and nodded, getting out a picture of Switzerland.

_"It always was about a Princess in distress_  
_And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory," _she added, before nodding at Vietnam.

The asian nation looked shocked, but she picked up the tune with a surprisingly lovely voice;

_"I'd lie in bed and think about the person that I wanted to be  
Then one day I realized the fairy tale life wasn't for me,"_

Belgium jumped up and grabbed an axe she seemed to have taken off Spain and whirled it round, singing:

_"I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free"_

Ukraine dodged the axe that came dangerously close to her head, and caught her pitchfork as someone threw it at her. She opened her mouth and continued:

_"I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side"_

Taiwan jumped off the bed she'd been sitting on into a standing position and added

_"Don't want to depend on no-one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself"_

She stamped her foot on the last syllable and laughed, picking up a picture of Prussia she'd found on the mantelpiece. Hungary snatched it off her, but instead of putting it back, she looked at it while picking up the melody.

_"Someday I'm gonna find someone who wants my soul, heart and mind_  
_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me,_

Seychelles took the picture off her and nodded in understanding.

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am  
Don't need nobody taking care of me"_

Hungary blushed as she put the photo defiantly back, and smiled gratefully as she saw Belarus testing her knives and opening her mouth to sing:

_"I will be there for him just as strong as he, will be there for me_  
_When I give myself then it has got to be, an equal thing"_

The Asian siblings sang the first part of the chorus together, Vietnam slashing the air quite intimidatingly with a paddle.

_"I don't wanna be like Cinderella_  
_Sittin' in a dark old dusty cellar_  
_Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free"_

Liechtenstein and Belgium smiled and sang the next part in harmony, with Liechtenstein's sweet trill making for a beautiful touch.

___"I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting_  
_For a handsome prince to come and save me_  
_On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side"_

Monaco opened her mouth for the first time, adding:

_"Don't want to depend on no-one else_  
_I'd rather rescue myself!"_

Hungary sang again, just one line this time:

_I can slay, my own dragon_

Belarus and Ukraine tore apart a picture of Russia Belarus had been holding as they continued -

_"I can dream, my own dreams  
My knight in shining armour is me  
So I'm gonna set me free"_

Seychelles suddenly grabbed the trident and net she had brought and stabbed at the tiny pieces on the floor, taking the whole chorus for herself along with Monaco, who seemed to really be getting into the song.

_"Like Cinderella...  
Old dusty cellar...  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me"_

The girls who weren't already holding them all grabbed whatever weapons they'd brought and marched out on to the balcony. Liechtenstein fired two shots into the air with a revolver borrowed of Switzerland and the final verse was sung in unison.

_"I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark old dusty cellar  
Waiting for somebody, to come and set me free  
I don't wanna be like Snow White waiting  
For a handsome prince to come and save me  
On a horse of white, unless we're riding side by side  
Don't want to depend on no-one else  
I'd rather rescue myself"_

They whooped wildly and cheered as they raced downstairs to go cause havoc. Oh boy, the nations were going to remember this for a while.


End file.
